Icarus Alba
Overview Icarus is SlotSpot's newest employee. His job is technically to help Eugene deliver things to the store but he hasn't actually done that yet?? He mostly just helps out Jeremy and to a lesser extent kiera with their jobs because he's worried about them. His first appearance, both in the show and in the plot, was in episode 1, pilot where he came to slotspot and just started screaming non stop because four armed aliens. He's 20 years old and cuban--he's also bilingual. He's super fucking great and uhhhhhh SUPER FUCKING GAY. Background Icarus has a Tragic Backstory TM. So far, we know it has something to do with a bad boyfriend, technically killing someone, running away, looking for a job, and deciding to walk into a random abandoned store deep in the woods. We know he's from our timeline of earth. Please protect him. Personality Icarus is a living, breathing, meme. He's a Iconic Gay Meme Son who uses his hands a lot when he talks and we're all love him. He's got depression and that needs to be punched in the fuckin face. He's also super duper fucking cuddly, and uses his lankiness to trap people in hugs (especially during movie night, and especially with Jeremy). He's pretty easygoing and gets freaked out easily, but he's also good at going with the flow. He is still in the "wtf is going on here why are there aliens" mindset but hes adapting to slotspot well. He is a choatic good and presumably like to pull pranks with eugene. He's a hard worker as well. He stutters over words a bit and is kinda secretive about his past. He is super sweet and just wants to make things better for everyone. He's also,,,,, really fuckin gay. REALLY FUCKIN GAY. He flirts way too much (especially with Jeremy). Also idk if you knew but he's reallllllllly gay for Jeremy. Like a lot. catchphrase: "move im gay" Relationships Icarus brings Jeremy chocolate covered pretzles. Icarus plays ultimate tic-tac-toe with Jeremy. He taste tests baking for Jeremy. He tries to make Jeremy's life easier for him however he can. He calls Jeremy cute all the time. He has literally asked Jeremy out on a date he loves him so much. Icarus has a pretty good relationship with the rest of the SlotSpot crew. He thought Kennedy was super fucking scary at first, but that has now mostly been overshadowed by the fact that he thinks Kennedy is super fucking hot. They only seem to be kind-of friends, though. Cause Jeremy. He gets along well with Elliot and Kiera, he helps kiera around the store a bit cuz hes worried about her being on no sleep (even tho he's on no sleep??? Wtf???) And he's only talked to Elliot once so far that we know of but she likes his sense of humor and wants to help him adjust to life at slotspot. He and Eugene are also choas buddies and wrecked the store together, and he enjoys planning dangerous games of baseball in zero gravity with Manager even tho he is exasperated that they dont actually know how baseball works. Additional Information * His favorite memes are anything having to do with pepe, updog, mofa, and being gay * The kind of drunk who is EXTREMELY HAPPY * The only one in slotspot besides Kennedy who would be a good dad * He's a dog person * Icarus is the second weakest person in slotspot * He would play (And love) the dream daddy game AU Roles * HP house is gryffindor * In an A:TLA he would be a non-bender * Son of Fortuna in PJO au * During a bank heist, he would be the distraction by yelling "MOVE I'M GAY" and smashing multiple wine bottles